


O indesejável!

by takkano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Provocação, sugestivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Como já dizia o ditado: "um dia da caça outro do caçador", certo, Y-u-r-i-o?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri-o levando aquele pega... mas no bom sentido gente; sem segundas intenções... não se iludam!

Com um evidente tédio, Yuri Plisetsky patinava pelo ringue, tentando parecer o menos agressivo e exuberante possível. Sua personalidade não aceitava a essência de Ágape.

Olhou para o lado oposto do ringue e viu Yuri patinar pateticamente, tentando ser sedutor ou algo parecido. “Outro fracasso!” pensou, finalmente aceitando o “elogio” de mediocridade que ambos receberam de Victor, no outro dia.

O loiro esperou que Victor deixasse o local, antes de tentar uma alternativa desesperada.

— Ei, Yuri! - Yuri-o patinou até o moreno, que o olhou curioso. – O que acha da gente começar a se ajudar?

— Como? - Yuri colocou novamente os óculos para prestar atenção no garoto.

— Você me ensina a ser lerdo e cheio de frescuras, e eu te ensino a ser… - Yuri-o retirou os óculos de seu rosto. – … um pouco desejável!

Yuri-o sorriu perverso. Ficou ali balançando os óculos do garoto esperando ele começar a ficar constrangido pelo “lerdo e cheio de frescuras”.

Porém, ficou surpreso ao receber um sorriso tão sarcástico quanto o seu, vindo do moreno.

Com espanto ainda maior, viu o outro lhe dar as costas e patinar para fora do ringue, sem dizer ao menos uma palavra.

— OE, YURI! - o loiro gritou irritado vendo Yuri sair do ringue ainda sorrindo.

Como foi completamente ignorado, não teve outra opção a não ser segui-lo.

No vestiário, ficou observando Yuri retirar os patins e colocar o tênis.

— Ei, não vai querer seus óculos? - colocou-os no rosto para provocá-lo.

Yuri se aproximou do loiro e, sem que ele esperasse, segurou seu rosto, forçando o garoto a encará-lo.

— Soube que você anda falando por ai que eu não passo de, como é que você diz mesmo… de um virjão? - Yuri pressionou seu corpo contra o do loiro; prendendo-o na parede. – Acha mesmo que eu sou virgem? Aos 23 anos? - Yuri-o virou o rosto, começando a ficar realmente envergonhado pela situação. – Estou só fazendo algumas “ceninhas” para atrair mais atenção do Victor para mim. - Yuri deslizou uma das mãos entre as pernas do loiro, que acabou gemendo com o toque. – Mas parece que o indesejável aqui, atraiu mais atenção do que queria, não é mesmo… Y-U-R-I-O. - o moreno pronunciou letra por letra, ainda sussurrando; torturando o garoto que agora corava muito.

Quando Yuri finalmente o soltou, o loiro retirou os óculos e os estendeu ao moreno sem ter a mínima coragem de o olhar nos olhos.

Yuri ignorou e pegou sua mochila, colocando-a nas costas.

— Não, fica para você. Para ver se você se enxerga!

Enquanto o moreno saia, pela mesma porta, Victor retornava para praticar seu treino solo.

Viu o garoto loiro lá no canto da parede, paralisado, segurando os óculos de Yuri.

— Yuri-o? O que aconteceu?

— O Yuri…

— O que tem ele?

— Finalmente foi possuído!

— Por quem? - Victor coçou a cabeça confuso.

— Por Eros!


End file.
